Can you scare a ninja?
by Mixie94
Summary: Sonic and Tails make a bet to see if the two tailed fox could scare Espio. That though proves harder then expected. So will Tails lose the bet with Sonic, or will Tails be able to scare the ninja chameleon?


I don't own Sonic or any Sonic characters, they belong to their rightful owners :3

So anyways this was just an idea that popped into my head and well I just went with it. So yeah enjoy XD

* * *

Tails spotted the purple chameleon Espio sitting under a tree, it looked to be that he was deep in thought. As the young fox walked closer to Espio, he did not move nor did not even seem to notice the young fox coming closer. Tails was laughing a bit under his breath.

The two tailed fox was about to try and get Espio's attention, but before he could the chameleon opened an eye and glanced at Tails.

"Don't even try it"

Tails was taken off by surprise when he heard Espio, he quickly stopped moving and acted like he wasn't up to anything. "Try what, I wasn't going to try anything"

"If you want to sneak up on me, you'll have to do a better job at it" said the chameleon as he closed his opened eye

The fox sighed and left disappointed, his plan to surprise Espio failed. Him and Sonic made a bet that he couldn't spook Espio. If Tails could scare Espio or freak him out then the two tailed fox would win. If he failed to then Sonic would win the bet. The bet would end when Tails gave up or won. The penalty for losing the bet was that Tails would have to dye his fur bright neon pink, if he won then Sonic would have to give up chili dogs for a month. Tails did not want to dye his fur neon pink, so he had to win the bet.

A few hours later Tails found another chance to scare Espio. Espio was in one of the back rooms reading a book. Tails thought all he would have to run, open the door and yell. That would surely scare Espio. The two tailed fox did just that, but when he opened the door Espio quickly reacted and threw a few ninja stars at the 'intruder'. Tails moved out of the way and the ninja stars which barely missed him but instead hit the wall behind him. The young fox wore big surprised eyes, he was not expecting to have weapons thrown at him.

"Those things almost hit me" muttered the now big eyed Tails to himself as he walked away slowly away from the room.

For about the rest of the day Tails tried many means to scare Espio, all failing horribly. The two tailed fox tried anything from small things and soon got into some inventions, nothing was working. He could not sacre the chameleon. Tails was now sitting at the table in the kitchen with his head down, Sonic spots him and sits on a chair facing across the table.

"I see that you still can't scare that chameleon"

Tails heard Sonic and lifted his head up. He sort of looked confused at the statement. "How do you know, I haven't even seen you all day"

"Well I found some clues that some of the house needs some fixing"

"Oh"

"Are you ready to give up on the bet before the house is destroyed" said Sonic. He didn't want to lose the bet either, a month with his chili dogs would be a nightmare

Tails was quiet for a moment, he didn't want to lose and dye his fur neon pink but for the life of him the young fox could not scare Espio. He was starting to get discouraged, although he did not want Sonic to find out. Tails got up off the chair and he seemed to be wired up "No, I'm not done yet".

Tails has got sprit, Sonic had to give him that. The two tailed fox ran out of the kitchen as Sonic leaned back on the chair and placed his feet on the table, relaxing.

Tails made his way to his workshop. He then came across some balloons, Sonic didn't want the house anymore destroyed and how much damage does a balloon do anyways? He started to fill up an green balloon with air and after it was good sized he tied it off. Tails also found a needle, he grabbed it and left the workstation with the balloon.

He looked around for a bit for Espio and soon found found the chameleon sleeping on the couch, with a book over his face. Without a second thought Tails took the needle and popped the balloon, making a loud noise that could be heard in the kitchen.

Espio woke up in a jolt, he had no clue what had just happened. It took him off by surprise that he fell off the couch and landed onto the floor, his head was on the ground while the rest of his body was leaned against the couch. The book landed next to Espio.

Sonic heard the noise and ran into the room only to see Espio on the ground with a shocked face. He held back a laugh seeing the chameleon's face, it wasn't everyday you saw something like that.

"Whats the big idea, it isn't a good idea to mess with someone who is sleeping" said Espio as he fixed himself so that he was upright. "Mind explaining to me what in the world is going on with you Tails?"

"Well you see Sonic made a bet with me that I couldn't get you to be scared" explained Tails

"I see, so the blue blur was in on it too" stated Espio, he sounded like he was thinking to himself.

"Yeah, I guess I was" replied Sonic with a shrug

"Hey Sonic, I won the bet. You have to go a whole month without chili dogs" said Tails, he sounded accomplished.

"Please lil' bro don't remind me" said Sonic with a long sigh, he lost and there was no way around it. He was going to be in a nightmare for a month.

* * *

Sonic lost the bet, so he had to go a whole month without chili dogs. Although mid way through the month he broke down and said that he was going to die if he doesn't get a chili dog, and well no one wants to hear that for another fifteen days. Shadow suggested that they should lock Sonic in the basement, with some duck tape of course. Even though it had sounded tempting, that didn't happen. They had to end the bet after about fifteen days into it because no one could take Sonic's constant complaining about not having his favorite food for another day.

Espio got his revenge on Tails and Sonic for scaring him. One day, a few months later(so that Sonic and Tails completely forgot about what happened) with the help of Charmy and Vector, Espio had Tails and Sonic covered in glue and glitter. They were shiny for a good 2 weeks. Tails and Sonic learned one thing from the experience, don't mess with Espio and bets just suck.


End file.
